The Morning After
by fanficfan84
Summary: Caroline's looking for Bonnie. What happens when she sees her sleeping in the arms of the town's resident bad boy and jerk, Damon Salvatore? A lot of shrieking and one ticked off vamp, that's for sure. Rated T for language. Cont' of the previous trilogy.


**A/N**: First of all, a huge apology to the readers who I promised another sequel in the Unknown POV Bamon Trilogy. Since my last story, I'd been dealing w/ a lot of stressful issues. I took some much needed time off. I do sincerely apologize.

**Second of all**: A great and huge thanks to my Beta, ILoveRomances, for being the best Beta and person I can turn to. She has a heart of gold.

**Last but definitely not least**: To all the amazing readers and reviewers of my one-shots, you have no idea how much your feedback and 'favoriting/alerting' means to me. You're all amazing and the best readers I could ever ask for. Hope you like this one and, once again, I apologize for this very late continuation.

The Morning After

The early morning light sees a young, sassy blonde march out the door as though on an important mission. With a look of fierce determination etched on her face and blazing in her eyes, this blonde quickly jumps in the car and tears out of the driveway with a squeal from the tires.

Reaching her destination, the blonde practically flies out of her car, runs up the pathway leading to the front door, and knocks loudly on the door. She counts to five under her breath and pounds again before whipping out her phone. After punching in a few numbers, she holds it to her ear, tapping her foot in an impatient manner and sighing loudly numerous times most likely because she felt as if she was being kept waiting too long.

"Bonnie?" she snapped, "pick up your phone! Where the hell are you? We had a relaxing day of fun planned! Shopping! Remember? Pick up!" With that said, she snapped the phone shut and scowled.

"Uurgh! Just for this, I get to give her a makeover. She can't keep me waiting!"

With a kick at the door, she scoffs and hurries to the backyard where she knows the location of the spare key. As she rounds the corner, she receives one huge shock of her life. There sleeping in the arms of Damon Salavatore (a.k.a the damned demon who broke her heart and tore her dignity to shreds), was Bonnie Bennett.

Despite the peacefulness that enveloped the odd couple, it was soon shattered by a horrific shriek that filled the air. At the sound, Bonnie and Damon jerked awake and sat up. Bonnie looked around and then down at herself. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw that she was sitting between a pair of muscular thighs. She slowly turned to peer behind her only to see her worst nightmare glaring at the source of that awful racket. Feeling eyes on him, Damon glanced at Bonnie and smirked at her.

"Morning Pumpkin," he teased, "Sleep well? I know I did." His eyes gleaming with mischief, Damon tilted his head and leaned in close to Bonnie, his mouth almost touching hers. Before he could go any farther, Bonnie scrambled away from him, eyes flashing with annoyance and anger.

Before she could say anything, he holds up his hand, signaling her to wait.

"Uh, little witch? Mind taking care of that before I give in to the urge to silence her myself?" He asked pleasantly.

Bonnie, now distracted from the knowledge that she had slept quite snugly with that weasel and that he'd tried to kiss her, blushed furiously and turned to look at Caroline with guilt and embarrassment shining in her eyes. There poor Caroline stood, fanning at her face in an attempt to calm herself while occasionally wailing at the memory of the sight that met her eyes only moments earlier.

"Caroline? Caroline? Caroline!" Bonnie shouted when the first two attempts at getting Caroline's attention failed.

Caroline gasped and quickly fixed her wide eyes on Bonnie.

"Bonnie? Am I dreaming? Oh my God, this is a nightmare isn't it? This isn't really happening. No. Nope. I mean, why would…why is he…no. Nope. Nuh-uh. There is no way that Damon would be here with you. No." Caroline babbled.

"Carol-" Bonnie began before she was cut off by a loud shriek from Caroline.

"OH! No! He didn't! Did he coerce you? Trick you? Hypnotize you? He did, didn't he? Say no more, Bonnie. I'll take care of this bastard. I'll bitch slap him to the next century!" Caroline yelled out, eyes practically shooting daggers at an amused looking Damon.

Caroline dashed across the yard while Damon's shoulders tensed, his eyes fixed on Caroline like a predator would its prey. Bonnie jumped in between them, her arms wrapping around Caroline and whispering to her soothingly.

"Damon, leave now." Bonnie says calmly and firmly without looking at him, arms holding Caroline tightly.

"I saved your life, little witch. This is how you thank me?" Damon replied bitingly.

Bonnie scoffs, but answers softly and seriously, "Damon, I do thank you. I don't know why you did what you did, but I won't forget it." Bonnie quickly fell silent when she saw Caroline's jaw drop.

"That's it? I save you, your friend tries to attack me, and you send me away with a brief 'thank you, Damon'?" Damon shot back sarcastically.

Irritation flashed in Bonnie's eyes as she released Caroline and quickly turned to face Damon, eyes looking straight into Damon's.

"Wow, Damon. I suppose you can't push aside your arrogance enough to realize that not everything is about you. Take note of this right now. When it comes down to you and my best friend, I'll choose my best friend over you any day. Got it?"

For a long, tense moment, their eyes remained locked on each other, both too leery to break contact. It wasn't until a confused Caroline, acutely aware of the tension and desperate to break it, coughed that the hold they had on each other broke.

Damon carelessly shrugged and sighed. He glanced at Bonnie once more and his lips twisted into a forced smirk.

"We'll see," He replied stiffly. He moved past Bonnie to leave, but stopped next to Caroline. He bent his head slightly toward her.

"We'll definitely see." With that said he winked at her and walked away.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other, the former with a look of dread and resignation on her face and the latter with eyes full of shock, confusion, wonder, and questions. Knowing Caroline and her penchant for nonstop chatter, Bonnie knew it was going to be a long day of explaining everything to Caroline and answering her barrage of scary questions. Yes, it was definitely going to be a long day.

**Note:** While this is the 1st part of another trilogy, it is a continuation of the 1st trilogy (of the Unknown POV series). It focuses on Bamon of course, but also illustrates the friendship of Caroline and Bonnie, which has taken an interesting turn this season. Believe it or not, this was written before season 2 was developed. So I had no idea Bonnie and Caroline would have friendship issues at all. I am confident though that they'll work through them and I would very much like to include their relationship in future stories b/c I love both girls and think that they're "kindred spirits" (Anne of Green Gables quote btw lol).


End file.
